1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention pertains to heat extractors in general and more particularly to those having controlled means of supplying air to the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices exist in the prior art for extracting heat from a firebox. All are aimed at recovering heat that would otherwise be lost by passage up the chimney.
Many consist of grate-like structures upon which material is burned and air is circulated by convection. Others run tubes through the coals and burning material and blow air through the tubes. Both such devices risk the danger of burn out with the result that noxious gases can escape into the room.
Still others are built after the manner of the circulating fireplace wherein an air path is constructed behind the brick lining of the fireplace and air is circulated therein, picking heat up from the warm bricks.